Search For Atomsk
by Takkun19
Summary: Naota and Haruko pursue the elusive Atomsk in this gripping tale that spans a galaxy.
1. The New Naota

So sup I updated my chapter thank god and changed the name hey i think I'm getting the hang of this fanfic thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Flcl and all it's characters (I wish....)  
  
Chapter 1: The New Naota  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Haruko! Haruko no! don't leave.(alarm clock goes off). Naota wakes up startled.Kamon comes running into his room.  
  
"Naota-kun are you okay", says Kamon.Naota says he's okay in panting gasps.  
  
Naota gets dressed he puts on a black hoodie on and torn pants.He checks his pockets.  
  
"Damn I'm out of cigarettes", he says in a irritated voice.Naota takes Haruko's guitar and straps it on.  
  
"Nothing ever happens here anymore well the band's waiting", he thinks to himself  
  
"Hey dad I'm going out for a while",said Naota.  
  
"Kay, Naota-kun", mutters kamon while he's busy with his minizines.  
  
[on a planet off in space]  
  
"Atomsk! I found you now I will have your power no one else will have it!", says Haruko in a enraged voice as she swings the twin-necked guitar that she took from Naota.  
  
Atomsk dodges the swing and swings around and slams her into the ground with one of its hands.Atomsk trys to stab haruko with his beak she narrowly escapes.  
  
"Oh no! my left arm it's broken".she tries to use her right hand but she's no match for atomsk. She jumps on her vespa and sets a destination and it takes off as Haruko lays on it unconscious.  
  
[Back on earth]  
  
"Hey Naota you made it I didn't think you'd carry your ass out here",says Shizani.  
  
"Ya I showed up so W'sup",says Naota.  
  
"Nothing' I'm having a problem with the amplifiers but don't worry I'll get it ready before the show", says Shizani.  
  
"okay I'm gonna get set up in the back", says Naota.  
  
Naota walks away.  
  
"oh,hey watz up rasanki are you ready with the drums", says Naota.  
  
"Yes I'm set up, says rasanki.  
  
"well okay I'm going to go set up too",says naota.  
  
"Well hurry up the show starts in 45 minutes okay",says rasanki.  
  
[at naota's house]  
  
A vespa with haruko on it comes flying into the bakery."Holy shit! what the hell", says kamon as he dives out of the way of the oncoming vespa as the dust settles he's surprised at what he sees.  
  
"Ah,Haruko-San what are you doing here".but he doesn't get an answer.  
  
He takes her to the hospital kamon is pacing outside of a waiting room.A nurse walks out and kamon run up to her.  
  
"is haruko-San okay",asks kamon.  
  
"Yes she's okay she has a broken arm and a mild concussion and a few bruises and scratches on her I suggest you take her home and let her lie down she might wake up tonight".says the nurse.  
  
"Kay", kamon says with a worried voice. He drives her home and lies her in the top bunk in Naota's room  
  
[at the club]  
  
WASPS! WASPS! the crowd cheers as Naota,Shizani and Rasanki appear on stage.Shizani starts playing his electric guitar.Rasanki starts playing the same beat with his drums but slightly faster.  
  
"This song is called {COME BACK TO MY SIDE}",says Naota .Naota takes his Bass and starts playing the same beat and starts to sing.  
  
My one true love was a passin dream never to become reality.

But you and me we were always meant to be.

So why did you ever have to leave?

You left me here for someone else

You broke my heart, abandonded me

Despite all this I still dream that someday you'll come back to me

(RepeatX2)

Did you ever have the same dream

That you and me could really be!

Not just another fading dream

But I guess this can never be

I'm sure you forgot me instantly

How is it so easy?

I could never do the same.

Never to take away the pain

What if I was to end this life

Would the pain cease to be.

These are my final thoughts of life made as I unsheath this knife

Naota and his band walked off the stage. "that's a really good song the crowd always cheers the most when we do this one",said Shizani.  
  
"Well, whatever I'm going home I'm tired",says Naota.  
  
He gets home. "dad 'I'm home".  
  
"Kay Naota-kun Oh that's right i almost forgot we have a visitor she's in your top bunk sleeping", says kamon  
  
"Uh!",naota groans as he walks up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Reviews please!!! Flamers welcome  
  
next chapter Back to old times


	2. Back to old times

Well, looks like I got a couple of reviews. From SuperchickandtheGroovyAnimals and Takkun Kasumi and also Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore oh thank you so much I thought no one would review me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own flcl  
  
Chapter:2 Back to old times  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Naota opens his door and looks at the top bunk. "Oh my god what the hell is she doing here dad", said Naota.  
  
"Oh yeah, well Haruko dropped in on her vespa she was unconscious so I took her to the hospital and the nurse patched her up", said Kamon.  
  
"So she'll be okay then right", said Naota.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute my little son is worried about Haruko-san", said Kamon.  
  
"Just answer the fucking question and stop being a jerk", said Naota.  
  
"She'll be okay the doctor says that she could possibly wake up tonight, Oh yeah Naota don't make sweet furi kuri with my Haruko-san you don't want to break your poor father's heart do you Naota-kun".  
  
"Go away dad", Naota said harshly. After Kamon left Naota carefully climbed to the top bunk and gently caressed her check.  
  
"What happened to you Haruko", Naota quietly said. "No! Don't fall for her again", He told himself  
  
He got off and laid down and fell asleep. "Takkun wake up dinners ready", said Haruko. The alluring sound off her voice immediately woke him up.  
  
"Har...Haruko!", said Naota.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine takkun thanks for asking", she said sarcastically.  
  
Naota kept his distance from Haruko as the waked down. "Is he afraid of me", she thought to herself as they walked in.  
  
"Oh, Haruko-san your awake I was so worried", said Kamon happily.  
  
"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you Monchan Takkun didn't even ask me how I was", said haruko moved to a chair. They all sat down Haruko chowed down on her curry and then Kamon. With a disgusted look on Naota face he too started to eat his curry.  
  
"Hey, Takkun I thought you didn't like curry". He ignored her.  
  
"He's totally ignoring me what's wrong with him anyway", she thought to herself.  
  
She jumped on the table and rapped her arms around him. It's rude to ignore your long...; she stopped as she felt him shaking. She took her arms off him and scooted herself back into her own chair.  
  
"So Haruko-san you can hug me if you want", Kamon said.  
  
"Shut up Monchan!!!", said Haruko.  
  
After dinner Naota went to the bathing room as Haruko went to Naota's room with Kamon following her. "Come on, Haruko-san just once", said Kamon in a whining voice.  
  
"No!!! I only want Takkun", she said. She pushed Kamon out of Naota's room and closed the door she managed to find her bass and inspected it.  
  
"Well, Naota took pretty good care of it in the last five years that I have been gone", she said. He walked into the room. And when he saw her he just stood there unmoving he barely breathing. She jumped off and pushed him to the floor he stared down not trying to look into her eyes.  
  
"So long time no see Takkun well, come on and kiss me I know you want to", she said.  
  
"Why'd you come back Haruko", said Naota.  
  
"Just to see you Takkun", she said.  
  
"You're a liar", said Naota.  
  
"It's the truth", she said.  
  
"NO! Don't fall for it; it will only hurt in the end".  
  
"So come on Takkun kiss me I know you want to".  
  
"NO!" He said viciously.  
  
"Come on its easy just do it", she said.  
  
After a while she got sick of waiting and tried to kiss him herself he kept turning his head she managed to get him and kissed him he didn't pull away he did the exact opposite, he joined the kiss. She pulled away. "See it's not so hard now is it Takkun", she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time Chapter 3: Passions


	3. PASSIONS

I know my other chapters might not have been that good for those of you have read them but bear with me this is my first fic I accept anonymous reviews and signed ones flamers are welcomed i will take them as good criticism.  
  
WARNING: This new chapter will contain a HarukoXNaota lemon anyone who is offended by this type of story is advised to skip it or don't read all together you have been warned  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of FLCL. I own nothing except my precious computer and you can't take it :)  
  
Chapter #3 PASSIONS ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Naota blushed a deep crimson red as Haruko smirked.  
  
She had won he lost again no matter how much he tried he could never win against her. She knelt her head down to his and he started off A passionate kiss.  
  
He wanted that kiss to take all his feelings for haruko and bundle it all into one little kiss and make her understand how he felt.  
  
He wanted to tell her to pour it all out to her and let all of his emotions to flow to her. his love, his passion, his desire to feel her. But he could not find the right words so he kissed her again even more passionately this time.  
  
She could feel his hardness and pressed her body against it she could tell by his sharp intake that he was enjoying the sensation. He dared to try to slip his tongue in she granted his wish and their tongues danced together.  
  
when he withdrew from her to breathe he flipped her over so he was on top as a result his manhood was pressed against her maidenhood and haruko let out a soft moan. He pulled the sweater she was wearing off and pulled off her bra that was the last defense of her beautiful pert breasts. She blushed at his obvious desire to touch her. "Go on takkun don't be afraid",she said to him.  
  
Again he blushed at haruko's willingness towards him he pulled off the shirt he was wearing showing his muscular physique. He used his hand to gently squeeze haruko's nipple.  
  
"Hmmm, just like that takkun you know how to please a woman"  
  
He blushed at her remark and lowered his head down to her breast and started suckling softly on it. He felt her nipple get hard. He flicked his tongue over it and heard haruko's gasp for air.  
  
He stopped briefly and looked up at her. She had a layer of sweat that was covering her face. He smiled he knew that she enjoyed it. He then left a trail of White-hot kisses down her firm belly.  
  
He reached her pants and started to pull them down and she had her hands tangled in his smooth brown hair. When he had finished his task he ran his finger on the panties toward her womanly spot.  
  
She moaned as he pressed his finger on the thin fabric that protected her core. Her moans encouraged him to go further.  
  
He moved his finger to the left and slipped his finger into her underwear he then dared to slip another then another. he moved his fingers to her slick area.  
  
When his skin touched her sensitive flesh she gasped. He ran his finger up and down her vertical slit. He was obstructed from going any further by her underwear. He decided to do away with them.  
  
He took his hands out. Haruko gave him a frustrated look that quickly changed when she felt his hands move to either of her panties and started to pull them down.  
  
Once he removed the underpants he lowered his head down to her crotch Haruko could feel his hot breath blowing on her center and she shivered of anticipation. He extended his tongue out and tasted her. He then thrusted his tongue into her.  
  
Her cries of pure passion pushed him to go further and with his tongue lodged into her he pulled out quickly making her arch her back and moan out his name. he rapped his lips around her clit and started to suck on it.  
  
She twisted and turned because of the intense pleasure that was rushing through her body but Naota kept up with her and moved himself while still attached to her clit.He then stopped after a few moments. He started to take off his pants and boxers Haruko blushed at his size.  
  
He positioned himself in between her legs. He then thrust himself into her, up and down he went over and over again until he was too tired to go on. He gasped at the amazing pressure but tried to contain himself as he grabbed her hips and pushed harder into her. she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face letting out muffled moans to make sure no one heard her as she let out her soft cries of pleasure.  
  
He continued for the next thirty minutes or so. He was losing it and felt climax nearing and thrusted faster and faster until he finally gave way and released his precious seed and slipped out of her.She grinned wickedly at him as her face was covered in sweat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Well, till next time and flame me go head be a bastard I already know how sick and perverted I am my friends tell me all the time  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!i get lonely at my cold computer  
  
Chap.4 be up soon!!!


	4. Curry Fury

Hiya my adoring fans Chap.4 is up and I'll be fixing chap2 and 1 soon if i already haven't.Thanks for the review Crobdan. Damn your reviews are funny.Hey and unlike you Crobdan i like flamers i get a kick out of the stupid ass shit people say. Oh, yeah i want to thank my reviewers i got discouraged and decided to write one more chapter (PASSIONS) and see if i got any reviews if i did I'd write more if i didn't I'd stop writing and I'm glad i got reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own flcl Gainax owns it or something like that Chapter 4: Curry Fury ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
[Nandaba House]  
  
"Well, damn takkun never thought you had it in you",said Haruko as she pulled up her pants and put on her shirt.  
  
"What happened to you Haruko and why'd you come back here", said Naota while he dressed himself and lit a cigarette.  
  
"You smoke takkun u know Mamimi used to smoke",she said.  
  
"Mamimi has nothing to do with it she left me i don't care about her",said Naota.  
  
"I left you takkun it would seem so logical, human like to hate me but you don't".  
  
"the difference is she said sayonara Naota but you, you gave me something to live for you said, save it for next time", he said.  
  
"I remember when I told him that it all seems like a dream I felt empty when i left Mabase I thought it was Atomsk but know I'm back here and i feel I've gained something", she thought to herself  
  
He sat there watching her he was just about to say something but she spoke first. "Hey takkun wanna go for a ride it'll be just like old times do you remember our rides on the road next to that beach how bout' we go there tomorrow we'll have lots of fun",said haruko.  
  
"i guess",said Naota  
  
"Hey Takkun let's sleep together Monchan will be so pissed when he sees us", said Haruko.  
  
"we'll end up having to play (haruko raps her arms around Naota in his bed) well on the other hand what the hell",said Naota. And they fell asleep together.  
  
[in a building on the outskirts of Mabase]  
  
Kitsurubami ran up to Amarao in a office. "Commander, She's back", said Kitsurubami.  
  
Amarao spits out the coffee he was drinking. "WHAT!!! you got to be shitting me when, where, how", said Amarao.  
  
Kitsurubami rummages through some paperwork. "Ah, here we are she entered the orbit at 11:32a.m. today she landed in the Nandaba Bakery, she then was taken to a emergency room at Serioke Hospital she was admitted by Nandaba Kamon at 12:07p.m. she had a broken arm, a mild concussion and a few bruises and scratches, she was released at 4:23p.m. she is now in the Nandaba house", said Kitsurubami.  
  
"What does she want there isn't a medical mechanica plant that works anymore so Atomsk isn't here,said Amarao.  
  
"Commander what are your orders,said Kitsurubami.  
  
"Assemble a team we need to drive her away from the planet she is wanted by Medical Mechanica and if they see her here they will probally send more plants to flatten out the earth while they try to take her out, said Amarao.  
  
"Yes, sir", said Kitsurubami.  
  
"This can't fail Kitsurubami or we are all doomed",said Amarao.  
  
[back in the Nandaba house]  
  
Haruko is laying on top of Naota in his bed.  
  
"Hey, wake up Takkun",Haruko said softly. Naota opens his eyes at the feel of Haruko's soft lips.  
  
She pulls away from the kiss.  
  
"Good morning Haruko", said Naota while getting up and walking to the bathing room.  
  
I'll go make breakfast I'll see you later", said Haruko.  
  
Huh, I wonder where Monchan is", haruko thought to herself as she made curry. About twenty minutes later Naota got out of the bathing room and walked down the stairs to the dining room he stood at the door looking into the empty room.  
  
"Curry again where is she at oh well might as well just go and wait for her", he thought to himself. He walked into the room and was knocked to the floor he turned his head too see who it was.  
  
"Hey sexy I made curry",said Haruko.  
  
"Get off haruko",said Naota.  
  
"fine, but only if you eat the curry takkun", said Haruko.  
  
"fine, whatever",Naota said. She jumped off of him and sat in the chair and started to eat the curry. He stood up and picked up his plate. She stopped eating and watched him carefully as he walked toward the fridge.  
  
"What I'm just getting a drink",said Naota as he opened the fridge and pulled out the drink with the pulp and set it on the counter then closed the fridge and picked up his plate.  
  
He dived to the left side of the fridge and threw the curry into the garbage. Naota laid there laughing on the ground.  
  
"Rah! I made that curry and your gonna throw it out", she screamed at him as she picked up her Twin-neck guitar.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you", she yelled as she jumped into the air and brought the guitar to slam his head in.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't the best idea, He thought to himself as the guitar came slamming into his head.BAM!!!.  
  
"shit looked like i knocked him out well to bad gonna have to wait till he wakes up", she said to herself as she picked him up and put him in a chair and made out with his unconscious body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Takkun19: well i thought that one was pretty good  
  
Naota:i don't think so i got knocked out this one sucked  
  
Takkun19:Haruko made out with you when you were knocked out  
  
Naota:Really?  
  
Haruko: ya i did you should thank him  
  
Naota:thank him, he's a poser he took my nickname  
  
Takkun19:no i didn't your Takkun I'm Takkun19 so Ha!  
  
Naota: whatever(under his breath)dumb ass  
  
Takkun19: shut up or I'll turn you into a rat and mail that rat to myself and then when it gets her I'll squash the box your in cause it's my fan fiction  
  
Naota:you wish you couldn't live without me  
  
(Naota and Takkun19 can be heard in the background cursing at each other and fighting)  
  
Haruko:Flame us we don't care  
  
Takkun19: ah, haruko your knight in shining armor has returned i beat Naota  
  
Haruko: How'd you do that he's 17 your 15 and you just turned it too  
  
Takkun19:Because in my fanfic i am god(Takkun19 laughs evilly)  
  
Haruko:well anyway join us next time for chapter 5 


	5. Confessions

Well, chapter five is up and i hope you all like it not a lot to talk about other than Crobdan updating his story siblings and the long awaited new chapter from LilHaruko in her story Blood Relations. Thought I'd talk about my two favorite authors  
  
Disclaimer: do i really have to tell you again  
  
Chapter:5:confessions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Naota starts to wake up and feels something in his mouth it's small and warm as he becomes more aware he realizes that haruko has his shirt off and is Frenching him.She notices his awareness and pulls out of the kiss.  
  
"Hey, Takkun waz up sorry i hit you so hard are we gonna go now",said Haruko.  
  
"Haruko what were you doing to me",Naota asked her as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"Oh, nothing are we gonna go", haruko asks him.  
  
"Go where",said Naota.  
  
"To the beach",said Haruko.  
  
"okay", Naota says.  
  
"let's pack something to eat",said Haruko.  
  
"like what", Naota asks her.  
  
"damn i shouldn't of asked her that", he thought to himself.  
  
"how about curry and you better not throw it out again Takkun just fair warning, she said.  
  
"you don't have to worry about that I definitely won't do that again, he said.  
  
"and why might that be", she asked him innocently.  
  
"Because you hit me with that guitar of yours", he said between gritted teeth.  
  
[at the office]  
  
"our air strike is ready and our ground assault", said kitsurubami.  
  
"Good where is this going to happen and when", asks Amarao.  
  
"on a beach that is on the outskirts of Mabase at about noon", Kitsurubami answers.  
  
"how many men are there",Amarao asks her.  
  
" we have 140 men on the ground force not including the air force", she said.  
  
"Good that should be enough to scare Raharu away", he said. "yes sir",she said.  
  
She started to walk out of the office.  
  
"oh, and kitsurubami Raharu might have found feelings for Naota Nandaba you can use him as a hostage to make her leave so tell the men this",Amarao said.  
  
"okay", Kitsurubami said and she walked out.  
  
[on the beach]  
  
"Takkun,I found him atomsk but I need you to help me pleas...Naota interrupts her  
  
"God!!! I knew it was too good to be true you loving me what a joke", says Naota his voice cracking.  
  
"Takkun I do love you ", she said.  
  
"your doing it again see lie! lie! lie! all you ever fucking do to me", he said with a enraged voice.  
  
Haruko starts to cry as he starts to walk away.  
  
"Ta...Takkun!! don't leave I...I need you don't make me feel em...empty inside I don't ever want to feel that again", she said as she feel on her knees and covered her face in her arms.  
  
He walked up too her and rapped his arms around her.  
  
"I felt the same way but if you love me why do you love atomsk why do always follow him",he asked her.  
  
"Love him?! what the hell gave you that idea medical mechanica destroyed my planet I'm the only survivor when i heard about the power of Atomsk i went looking for him when Medical Mechanica captured him I went to rescue him so i could kill him and gain his powers",she said.  
  
"well Amarao told me",he said.  
  
"Amarao that loser he knows nothing",she said.  
  
"Haruko how will i help you I can only fight when atomsk is inside me", He said.  
  
"wrong you can gain half of that power if your within a million miles of him and since he's been inside you he kind of left a imprint in you that can give you half the power if your in critical danger so that power and the imprint power makes you a match with atomsk I'm about half as powerful as Atomsk but that will give us the extra tip of power to win", she said.  
  
"Oh, now i get it i think", he said. Just then three blackhawk helicopters surround them in the air five black battle tanks come rolling in onto the beach from a cave and with about 100 of Amarao's men come behind it.  
  
20 cars are on the road with more of amarao's men coming out in one of them Amarao and Kitsurubami come out and start walking down some stairs to the beach and stand in front of Haruko and Naota. all guns are pointed at Haruko  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Takkun19 walks into his room to see Naota and Haruko fooling in his room  
  
Takkun19:Do you have to do that in front of me  
  
Haruko:yes  
  
Naota:go away  
  
Takkun19: i wish i could sleep with haruko I'm so sad  
  
Haruko:sucks to be you great to be takkun  
  
Naota: check what i have that you can't have  
  
Takkun19:fuck you  
  
Naota: Ya right another fantasy that will never come true  
  
Haruko: Go away and maybe I'll give you a taste of what takkun gets later  
  
Naota: Haruko your not serious  
  
Haruko: sure i am ,flame Takkun19 go ahead he doesn't care  
  
Chap. 6 next time 


	6. Hidden Potential

Well, i hope people like my stories. Ya know i listen to the flcl vol. 1 soundtrack addict when i write these it is now 9:40 p.m. Monday. So i guess LilHaruko's back in the game again, nothing from crobdan on his 50Th halloween special.  
  
(Author's note): Naota can also gain atomsk power when feeling powerful emotions and it doesn't matter where he is. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own all...not  
  
Chapter 6...wow! didn't think I'd get this far.  
  
Chapter 6: Hidden Potential  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Amarao points his 9mm into Haruko's face. "Raharu!!! why are you on earth ? what do you want", Amarao asked her unmoving.  
  
" I'm here for Takkun and why do you care", she asked while she took naota's hand in her own. Amarao paused and watched haruko's gesture.  
  
"she's just trying to get too me I can't let it work", He thinks to himself.  
  
"Raharu, You are wanted by Medical Mechanica for multiple assaults searching for a being titled Atomsk A.K.A. the Pirate King you are also wanted for treason by The Space Police Brotherhood from several accounts of letting out Classified Information to many Rebellions therefore causing unrest in section 554 of the Cartharian System You are also wanted on earth for various crimes but we are willing too let you go if you leave this planet immediately We do not need Medical Mechanica problems", Amarao tried to explain calmly but you could still hear the uneasiness in his voice.  
  
Haruko chuckles slightly "damn I'm wanted for all that well sorry solider boy, but NO WAY am i leaving this planet now", she said.  
  
"Fine, then we have no choice but to make you leave forcefully...FIRE!!!", he yells to the men.  
  
Amarao fires his gun first she easily dodges Amarao's point blank range shot and dives to the left the men fire she darts past the shots and appears in front of the group of about twenty of the soldiers that shot at her.  
  
She smirks evilly "too easy" she takes her twin-necked guitar and shoots them. Haruko darts to one of the tanks and is about to smash it when she hears Naota's plea for help.  
  
she turns her head slightly while still heading toward the tank and sees Naota being held hostage by a man who has a knife too his throat she stops unaware that she just stopped in front of the tank  
  
"Takkun!!!", she yelled then the tank fired and knocked her too the floor  
  
"Haruko!!!", he yells as he stars at her unmoving body. The anger swells inside of him as he turns red.  
  
"Ahhh!! slice his throat", amarao yells to the man who has taken Naota hostage before he can react naota extends his hands and legs outward and sends out a shock wave that knocks the hostage taker and a few close-by men down he then he then brings his hands and legs back he starts levitating.  
  
He opens his eyelids to reveal his white-hot eyes burning with anger "You'll pay for what you did to Haruko", he says with an enraged voice.  
  
He raises his right arm and Haruko's Blue Rickenbacker base comes flying into his hands he holds neck of the base in his hand with the body standing upward.  
  
He leaps into the air and with his speed and the force of his body he is able do dart right through the bottom of the Blackhawk to the top of it destroying it.  
  
The next helicopter flys his way firing a stream of bullets his way he darts to the left and swings his guitar into the cockpit of the chopper and it goes down taking out one of the tanks.  
  
He turns too the next one this time he darts to the right of the helicopter and grins evilly at the terrified look of the man in the cockpit he fires his gun from the base straight at th man sitting in the cockpit and with the shot the front half of the chopper is incinerated and the other half goes down and hits the empty cars at the road sitting on the hillside.  
  
His body darts towards the ground feet first and he lands gracefully. He looks at about fifty men who stands in front of the tank that shot haruko and the identical one that on the left side of it.  
  
He rushes toward the men who try to shoot the oncoming glowing Naota who jumps in the air and slams his guitar into the ground with such force that creates another shockwave killing about twenty men men standing around him.  
  
he flips over and lands on the ground he shoots his guitar again that takes care of ten men in front of him he then disappears in the group of soldiers you can see a fast moving flash of red light leaving devastation behind it he then reappears where he fired his shot his guitar's gun at the group of soldiers.  
  
All the men fell onto the ground at the same time with a cry of pain. He rushes toward the tank before the the base ever makes contact with the tank the great force that is pushing the Rickenbacker towards it's starts destroying it.  
  
When it does make contact the tank is covered in smoke when it clears a crater is all that remains of the once tank the other tanks was also destroyed by the power of the hit.  
  
he then turns to look at the two sole survivors Amarao and Kitsurubami. He starts to walk toward them with a evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
He stands in front of there shaking bodies. He considers them for a moment then raises his guitar again in a swinging position. Just then Amarao and Kitsurubami regain themselves "let's get out of here", Amarao yells as he runs away.  
  
"Wait for me commander", she yells to him as sh pursues him. After they are out of sight he drops his Rickenbacker and returns back to normal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Takkun19:Cliffhangers got to love em', I'm such a asshole aren't I Naota: yes, we finally agree  
  
Takkun19:Fine, I'm not writing anymore and everyone will always wonder what happens  
  
Haruko: you better keep on writing or I'm gonna kill you  
  
Takkun19: yes,mam  
  
Naota:(laughing)  
  
Haruko: you too takkun  
  
Naota:(stops) okay  
  
Haruko: Flamers welcome  
  
Takkun19:anyone can review now  
  
Current time: 3:47a.m. tuesday...so tired  
  
Chapter:7 next time 


	7. Surf Time

So w'sup everyone!!! so sorry it's been so long since i've been able to update just got over a big case of writer's block. That stuff sucks anyway I just saw the exorcist that was one fucked up movie.  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore Takkun Kasumi SuperchickandtheGroovyAnimals Crobdan Konbyashii Sauratos Takkun19:Thank you reviewers  
  
Chapter 7: Surfing time  
  
Stupid name i know couldn't come up with anything else sorry :(  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's June yay! Whore house back in buisness how's that for a disclaimer. --------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
Naota ran up to Haruko and knelt down beside her. "Oh god are you okay Haruko", he asked her.  
  
"I've been better", she said as she leaned up and caressed his cheek.  
  
"I...I thought I lost you", he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
He bought his head down to hers and kissed her. She pulled away from the kiss and got up.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the house and lie down", he said as he too got up.  
  
"No, I'll be fine takkun but thanks for asking I just love the sensitive guy", she said.  
  
He tried to hide a blush that was appearing on his face.  
  
"Your so easy to embarrass takkun", she said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Takkun, I guess i'm not really welcome Amara showed me that and he will do anything to force me too leave this planet", she said as she came and rapped her arms around his shoulder.  
  
"Haruko, I'll go with you just don't leave me here again", he said as he gently pushed her onto the sand.  
  
She watched him curiously as walked to her yellow vespa and grabbed a overstuffed bag.  
  
He walked over to her and set down the bag. "Well, I'm hungry how about you", he said as he sat next to her.  
  
She grabbed the bag and pulled out the Curry and handed it too him. He reluctantly took a bite. "Wow, This isn't that bad I actually like it", He thought to himself.  
  
"You like it takkun are we having second thoughts", she said.  
  
"It's okay I guess", he said as he took another bite. She smirked and started to eat.  
  
[On a spaceship off in space...Duh!]  
  
"Set up a barricade around the planet Earth", said Captain Kares as she talked to a Medica Mechanica post orbiting neptune over a communicator.  
  
"Why?", the man said over the communicator.  
  
"Because Raharu is there", she said sternly.  
  
"Raharu?!, how the hell did she get past our post", he said.  
  
"I don't know but just capture her and execute her at once!", she said as she turned it off.  
  
[On the Neptune Post]  
  
"Sir, I have just got orders to set up a barricade around the Earth it seems Raharu has showed up there again", said the man as he sat down next to another man dressed in a blue suit.  
  
"Raharu!!!, Shit send out a fleet now", said the General.  
  
"What about the Earth contact you know Amarao and his men", said the man while sipping a strange drink.  
  
"Who cares about him anyways he didn't tell us about Raharu", the general said.  
  
"Well, he probaly knows that we'd take the opportunity to take over the planet in a panic and confusion that would be caused about Medical Mechanica letting out all force to stop her if we knew she was there", the man said.  
  
"Well we couldn't take that opportunity because of a treaty with Verdonian 5 that says no planets within their empire can be destroyed or it will mean full-out war with them and that is something we don't need but still clever of Amarao to not tell us but it's inevitable that the empire will fall soon and Earth will be destroyed", the general said and with a gesture of his hand he dismissed the man.  
  
[On the Beach]  
  
They both finished eating the curry and Naota got up. "Surfing time", he said.  
  
"Hey Takkun you know how to surf", she asked him questioningly as he but his empty bowl of curry in the bag and walked toward the vespa where a green surfboard and a yellow surfboard are resting on the back he grabs the green one and runs toward the water.  
  
"Hey, come on Haruko let's go surfing", he said as he jumped in the water and waited for her response.  
  
"Unless you don't know how",he said mockingly.  
  
" I do too", she said as she grabbed her surfboard and jumped on top of him and dunked him underwater and brought him up.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that", he said in between coughs.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything",she said innocently.  
  
"Whatever", he said in a irritated voice as he went further out to sea and saw a wave and masterfully took control of the board and surfed the wave.  
  
"Wow, he's pretty good", she thought to herself as she caught up to him and saw another wave and this time they both surfed it.  
  
"Hey Haruko let's have a compition to see who's the better surfer whoever wipes out first loses", He said to her.  
  
"Okay, fine takkun but i'm better than you think", she warned him.  
  
"We'll see", he said as they went to the next wave and the next and the next eventually haruko found out neither would fall.  
  
On the next wave she surfed really up close to him and pushed him off while almost losing her own balance she went up to him and saw him coughing up water. "Haha! I won you lose", she said as she splashed more water into his face.  
  
"No fair you pushed me off it doesn't count", he said in a irritated voice.  
  
"You never said I couldn't push you off", she said and headed back too the beach.  
  
"Damn!", he said as he swam up next to her and they got on the beach they sat next to each other and a long silence took place until Haruko broke it.  
  
"So takkun you saved me you deserve it", Haruko said as she laid her head in his lap looking up into his confused eyes.  
  
"Deserve what?", he said returning the gaze.  
  
"A reward", she said in a sexy voice as she slid her hand up his wet bathing suit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
(Haruko and Takkun19 can be heard moaning in his room.)  
  
Naota:What the hell's going on in there  
  
( he opens the door)  
  
Takkun19: Hell yeah, Haruko-San just like that (Thinking):Damn if my girlfriend knew what i was doing she'd kill me.  
  
Haruko:Wow, that was great Takkun19  
  
Naota:Haruko, Takkun19 what are you doing  
  
Haruko:nothing  
  
(Naota starts to walk out of the room)  
  
Takkun19: don't leave I'll make it up next chapter will be a lemon between you and haruko  
  
Naota:Okay  
  
Haruko: flamers welcome  
  
Next time chapter 8:Fun at the beach 


	8. Fun at the beach

Well, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason I reposted all of my other chapters with changes in the way I wrote them and maybe they will be easier to read  
  
Thanks Ultima Tech I changed my chapters to fit your example because I thought it made it easier to read.  
  
From now on in my new chapters Good Crobdan and Evil Crobdan might appear the bottom section just another reason to read my story.  
  
Yes my real name is Mike  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flcl but i do own my flcl fic and my flcl movies and my flcl posters and my flcl music and a whole bunch of flcl crap  
  
Chapter 8: Fun at the beach... Damn I really need to get off of that beach they have been here since like chapter 5!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
She slithered her hand up the wet bathing suit until she reached his member and she stroked it as he leaned back and relaxed his body on to the sand.  
  
His breath quickened as she went faster and faster she could tell he was reaching his climax but then she suddenly stopped her movements.  
  
He had a disappointed look on his face. "he's probably in pain already from not having his release", she thought to herself as she laid on top of him.  
  
She kissed him and pulled down his bathing suit and got up momentarily to remove her own she slipped out of it.  
  
she then slowly pressed his length into her as she sat on his waist pushed her weight on to his waist making him enter even deeper in her causing him too cry out.  
  
She pushed deeper onto him going harder and faster deeper and deeper until he climaxed and released his warmth into her. She got off of him and lied on the sand next to him.  
  
They started to put on their clothes as Kamon jumped onto the beach.  
  
"Ahhh!!!, Naota-kun you were having sex with my Haruko-san for this I shall never forgive you we shall have a duel of honor for HARUKO-SAN!!!", said Kamon with his eyes on the two.  
  
"Oh shit, here we go again", thought Naota. "I'm for it!!!", yelled haruko.  
  
[At the office]  
  
"Damn our attack failed we lost the targets", said Amarao.  
  
"What now", said Kitsurubami while sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I...I guess we could do another strike", said Amarao. "sir, we already have too explain why over a hundred men lost their lives", Said kitsurubami as a woman walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption but medical mechanica has called us", said the women.  
  
"were screwed!!", Amarao said as he went to a room where a big monitor on the wall.  
  
"Amarao, we have detected Raharu on Earth why haven't you informed us about her our intelligence shows that you knew she was here over two days ago", said the man on the monitor screen.  
  
"Well, we...um...well we were going..."The man cut him off  
  
"Amarao we have a barricade around this planet ordered by Captain Kares we will discuss this problem later", the man said and the monitor went off  
  
[On the beach]  
  
"Damn it's cold out here at night", said Naota.  
  
" What's wrong are you afraid your dear dad is going to have to take Haruko- San away", said Kamon with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Get on with it!!!", yelled Naota with a irritated voice.  
  
"Fine! okay teams Haruko and Naota vs. The all powerful Kamon and Lord canti", Kamon said as he and canti ran into the dark.  
  
"Haruko how about you run too the left and you run too the right", he said but she didn't respond she just sat there with her back to him. "Haruko?, Are you mad at me",  
  
He asked but still didn't get a response he looked over to find her playing the old game Firestarter that Mamimi used too have.  
  
"Haruko you still have one of those", he asked her. The game then read a game over screen on it and she slammed it on the ground  
  
"Damn it I lost you distracted me by blabbing that fucking mouth", she said in a enraged voice.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you suck at the game anyways we should start coming up with a plan they probably are ready to ambush us as soon as we make our move", he said.  
  
"Oh yeah well you better get out there this is your final battle go and die to prove that you love me!!!", she yelled as she slammed her twin neck guitar into his head.  
  
he went flying into the air where Kamon and Canti saw them and released their rain of bullets on him and he went crashing into the ground.  
  
"So much for my hero takkun saving me", she said as she watched him slam into the ground.  
  
"Ah! yes just one more and we win and then I will have my sweet Haruko-san, Kamon said.  
  
She saw some bushes move on the left side of her. She quickly jumped toward the bushes and Canti brought his shotgun out and fired at her. She dived to the left and shoot her guitar at his head and blew half of it away.  
  
"Oh shit I really fucked his head up I bet Monchan could fix it", she said to herself as she inspected the broken robot. "Hey Monchan up for some fooly cooly", she yelled out into the air.  
  
"Fooly Cooly with my sweet Haruko-San wait for me", Kamon said as he came running towards her. He stopped short of her when he saw her holding her guitar up at him.  
  
"Sorry Monchan", She said and she slammed her guitar into the side of his head.He landed on Canti and she started to walk to the spot where Naota landed at. "Fix Canti when you wake up", she said while walking.  
  
She reached the unconscious Naota and poured water out of a water bottle on him and he woke up coughing. "Come on Takkun let's go",he said to the dazed and confused Naota.  
  
She started to walk toward her vespa and Naota got up and followed her. She got on the vespa and waited until he also reached the vespa. "where are we going", he asked her while getting on.  
  
"You'll see", Haruko said and they took off  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Mwahahaha, you don't know but after you read this chapter you die in seven days!  
  
Haruko: Shut up you idiot you'll scare them all away!  
  
Takkun19: fine  
  
Naota and Evil Crobdan: Flame Takkkun19 Because he suckz  
  
Takkun19:Hey shut up You fucking Gothic Freak  
  
Good Crobdan:Ya!!!  
  
Takkun19: And screw yourself Naota you fuckin smart-ass  
  
Takkun19's mom: What filthy mouth's you all got  
  
(They all look at her and at the same time and pull out shotguns)  
  
All: die demented bitch  
  
Male Narrator: And the shotguns blew her apart and every one lived happily ever after  
  
Takkun19: Hey Naota your "special friend" is here to see you  
  
Naota:Oh goody!!!  
  
Next time on the crazy adventures of Ta19's fic...chapter 9  
  
Maybe I'll change the name of the fic maybe some of my reviewers can tell me if i should change the name or if it has to go and maybe even give me some ideas


	9. Sayonara Earth

Waz up again my readers. My computer crapped out on me so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry!!! Has anyone else heard of the seventh Hentai episode of Flcl I've heard rumors and i have some info anyone who knows about it would be awesome if you help me out. Just to ask Ultima Tech when are you doing the sequel to the return of atomsk  
  
Disclaimer: Fuck you all!!!  
  
FLCL : COME BACK TO MY SIDE  
  
CHAPTER (9): Sayonara Earth  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
"Where are we going haruko", Naota asked the pink haired woman.  
  
"We are bustin' out", she said and she pushed a little green button and they took off the ground and headed toward the deep abyss of space.  
  
"Haruko!!! what in hell are you doing", he asked her frantically.  
  
"Just hold on and shut up until we break free of the earth's gravitational hold on us", she said as she pressed on the gas even harder.  
  
[ In the office]  
  
Kitsurubami slams the door open and runs into the little office where she finds Amarao asleep his head resting on a few papers with info on Haruko.  
  
"Commander Amarao", she said stirring him from the slumber.  
  
"Huh...oh Kitsurubami yes what is it", he said as he yawned and stretched his arms out.  
  
"sir, Raharu and a Nandaba Naota have left the orbit of Earth heading toward the barricade", she said while sitting down.  
  
"No way! this is great no more Raharu no more medical Mechanica", he said.  
  
[Back on the beach...shit!]  
  
Kamon got up and looked around. "Haruko-San?", he called out and lightly touched his head.  
  
"Oh shit that fuckin hurts", he said as he saw Canti.  
  
"Damn, Tv-boy are you okay", he asked the robot he didn't get a response.  
  
"Maybe I can fix him", he thought to himself as he dragged the robot to the car and tied him to the roof with some rope. He got in the car and drove off.  
  
[At the barricade]  
  
Haruko and Naota have just broke out of orbit on the vespa and can see a huge barricade.  
  
"Whoa! look at all those ships", he said.  
  
"Medical Mechanica has been expecting us", she said  
  
"what is that circular thing", he asked her.  
  
"That's a Ms276 or a typical mother ship", she said.  
  
[on the mother ship]  
  
A man runs onto the main deck. "Raharu has been spotted", he said.  
  
"Send out the fleet of fighters and our robot soldiers she won't get away", a women said.  
  
"I will notify the the soldiers", he said and walked out.  
  
He walked down a white hallway to a door he entered revealing a dock with many one man ships.  
  
They had a pod with a extension out of the top that ended in another much smaller pod with a weapon on it.  
  
"Men, Raharu has been spotted prepare for battle orders from the lieutenant", he told them.  
  
[In the Nandaba Residence]  
  
"that should do it", he said as he taped another cardboard box to the broken robot. He walked to the screen of it.  
  
"Tv-boy you awake", he asked it. The screen came on.  
  
"Ah, TV-boy good your awake we need some bread made get too it while i work on my minizines", he said as he walked off.  
  
[At the Barricade]  
  
"We'll need Canti call for him Takkun", she said and jumped off.  
  
"Hey wait how can you breath in space without the energy field of the vespa", he asked her.  
  
"I'm a alien i can breath in space now call Canti and power yourself up", she said.  
  
"Canti!!!", he yelled as he powered up.  
  
[In the Nandaba house]  
  
Canti dropped the dough that he was preparing. The symbol of atomsk appeared on his screen and he flew through the roof to space.  
  
Kamon walked into the bakery. "Hey Tv-boy get back here and finish the bread", he yelled into the hole in the roof.  
  
[at the barricade]  
  
"Here he comes", yelled haruko.Canti came flying by them and stopped he looked at Naota. He turned red and pulled out the Gibson EB-0 from his screen.  
  
"wait a minute why did he turn red I'm not inside him", Naota asked confused.  
  
"When your powered up Canti can gain his power too", she said while picking up her twin neck guitar.  
  
"How", Naota asked.  
  
"We don't have times for twenty questions", she said and threw the blue Rickenbacker toward him.  
  
" Here they come", Naota said as he looked at a mixed fleet of warbird ships, fighter ships, robots and the mother ship coming their way.  
  
"Let's go", Haruko said as she flew off toward the fleet with Naota and Canti right behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Takkun19: Okay no more Earth in the story.  
  
Naota: Why are you here  
  
Takkun19: I live here  
  
Naota: so that's why it smells in here  
  
Takkun19: Shut up  
  
Naota: Hey make me you prick  
  
Takkun19: Fine  
  
Haruko: shut up the both of you Good Crowding trying to tell a joke  
  
Good Crowding: Ya! so anyway the doorbell rings and...  
  
BEAM!!!  
  
Good Crowding and Haruko: What the hell was that  
  
Haruko: where's Takkun  
  
Takkun19: He told me to make him shut up  
  
Evil Crowding: Siblings rocks  
  
Join us next time for CBTMS chapter 10. 


	10. Bustin' Out

Ta19: Hello people, I haven't updated for a while but please don't hate me it's not my fault.  
  
Naota: Sure it isn't  
  
Ta19: Let me explain, See my parents took it out (God I hate them) and I just got it back.  
  
Naota: Don't try to blame your parents especially your mom. GOD!!! She was fuckin' great in bed.  
  
Ta19: Fuck yourself!!!  
  
Naota: While thinking about your mom!  
  
Ta19: You Basterd  
  
Haruko: TAKKUN!!! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
{Haruko swings her guitar and hits naota in the head}  
  
Naota: Hey why'd you hit me!!!  
  
Haruko: You cheated on me  
  
Ta19: Thanks Haruko  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
FLCL: Come back to my side  
  
Disclaimer: Shut up  
  
Chapter 10: Bustin' Out I will now add scene breaks in my story they will look as the following

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Time has passed for Naota he is now 17 and still trying to cope with the lose of Haruko you would think all things would be better for Naota when she barges back into his life.  
  
"Lunchtime", Haruko yelled as she slammed her guitar into one of the space cruisers.  
  
The force of the blow tore most of it to shreds. Naota proceeded to shot at the incoming fighters. Canti also attacked the space cruisers.  
  
Haruko flew on the base of the surface of the space cruiser heading to the command center. The defending guns on the space cruiser shot Haruko throwing her off course into space.  
  
Three of the fighters went to attack the dazed women. Naota noticed the fighters advancing toward her.  
  
"Shit!!! Canti get haruko", he yelled to the robot. Canti who was currently advancing toward the mother ship headed toward her.  
  
The fighters flew past her and released their array of fire. Canti intercepted the fire.  
  
"Canti!", Naota yelled at the sight he saw. Canti had two holes blown in his body; his screen was cracked with his left leg and right arm blown off.  
  
Canti and his debris floated off and more fighters came for another round. "Damn", Naota said as he raced toward Haruko.  
  
Fighters were on the defense of the incoming Naota and slowed him down. The fighters made it to her before he could and went for their pass.  
  
"Haruko", he yelled as he saw the fighters about to destroy the life of his lover. She heard his call and came out of her dazed state.  
  
"Oh shit!!!", she said as she dodged their fire and turned around and shot her guitar's bullets and destroyed the fighters.  
  
"Ha! Too easy", she said and proceeded to attack the cruiser that had attacked her and destroyed it.  
  
"That was too close", Naota thought to himself as he now raced toward the Mother Ship.  
  
[On the mother ship's main command center]  
  
"They are advancing to fast", a man in uniform said slamming his hand on a round table sitting in a conference room  
  
"Our regular melee fighters are no match for Raharu", a women said also sitting at the table.  
  
"We should have known this barricade wouldn't work", he said.  
  
[Back to the battle]  
  
Naota continued to the Mother Ship. Haruko Had just destroyed the cruiser and headed toward Naota.  
  
"Takkun we have to hit this one out of the park", haruko said as she flew up next to him.  
  
"Kay", Naota responded to her.  
  
[On the Mother Ship]  
  
"Raharu and that mysterious person are still advancing and we can't stop them", Said a man talking to a huge monitor built into a white wall in a conference room.  
  
"Yes, General I agree with my lieutenant this ship is in danger what should we do", said the coronal.  
  
"Well...I", the general from the monitor was cut off when a loud explosion shook the room.  
  
"Intrusion Alert! Intrusion Alert!", an intercom repeated over and over as fighter robots were trying to get to the source of the explosions. Haruko and Naota had infiltrated the ship. The pair ran down a narrow hallway shooting everything causing irreparable damage to everything they passed.  
  
They ran into a squad of blue Medical Mechanica robots blocking their path. A robot standing in the front of the group was different with a goldish streak going down both sides of his shoulders down to his torso.  
  
"Intruders located prepare to fire", said the robot standing in front of the group.  
  
With this the robots brought up their hands which had an automatic space combat laser class three.  
  
"Oh! Shit", Naota yelled as they fired. Time seemed to slow down as they dodged the lasers making their way to the attacking robots.  
  
Haruko brought back her guitar and swung when she reached the leader robot and it went flying back with such force that that it went right through the robots behind it causing a big explosion that knocked them onto the ground.  
  
When the smoke cleared all that was left was a bunch of scrap metal scattered around.  
  
"Shit! Haruko I didn't even get a chance to hit any of them", Naota said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Stop complaining", she said as she swung the guitar at his head and he ducked to avoid it.  
  
"Watch were you swinging that thing", he yelled at her.  
  
[In the conference room]  
  
"Did you see that Raharu totally obliterated the squad", the lieutenant yelled to the coronal after witnessing the event from a security camera that was monitoring the room.  
  
"Were doomed Coronal", he said.  
  
"We have one last defense", the coronal said.  
  
"What's that", the lieutenant asked.  
  
"Our MM476 defense unit A", the coronal said.  
  
"I didn't know we were equipped with such a heavy assault weapon", He said.  
  
"It was for dire emergency", the coronal said as he got up and pressed a put a combination into a numbered pad. When he finished a wall nearby the pad came up and it rolled out.  
  
A titanium rectangle with a length of six feet, width of five feet and a height of two feet with tank like wheels on the bottom.  
  
Sitting on the center of the top of the rectangle was a cone-shaped object about five feet in height with a diameter of three feet and a circumference of nine feet and five and two fifths of an inch.  
  
It rolled out of a room and down the hallway to meet the pair.  
  
"If this doesn't work...", the lieutenant stopped short.  
  
"Yes, I know", said the coronal.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
"Whatever! Let's go", Haruko said to Naota as she got up. Naota got up to face her.  
  
"Where?", he questioned her.  
  
"It's a surprise", she said as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Hey wait!", he called to her as he ran in the same direction.  
  
He had caught up with her and noticed she was on her destruction course again.  
  
He joined her and they came to a wall that ended the hallway. "Now what", Naota asked the alien woman.  
  
She walked to the wall and pressed a few buttons on a pad that controlled the wall on the right of them.  
  
"Going that way", she said pointing to the wall on the right after she had finished with the pad.  
  
Naota registered his confusion to her as she pointed to the solid wall. "Wait for it", she said.  
  
The wall on the right lifted into the ceiling revealing the Medical Mechanica machine.  
  
The machine sensed them standing there. The metal on the cone shot into the rectangular base which revealed many little circular holes around the cone's inner metal surface.  
  
Cylinder laser barrels came out of the circular holes until they were about two inches long and the cone began to spin rapidly.  
  
"Oh this is bad!", he said.  
  
"Oh you think!" Haruko said as she grabbed him and jumped out of its view.  
  
The machine's laser barrels started firing at an incredible pace. Haruko shot her guitar to create a small hole which they jumped in.  
  
The robot moved out of the previous path that Haruko opened with the pad and entered the long hallway.  
  
Not seeing Haruko or Naota it sat unmoving.  
  
"Okay this is our chance we need to hit it", she said to him.  
  
"Okay", he said and moved to fire.  
  
"Wait! You have to hit it in a certain place", she said.  
  
"Where?", he asked her.  
  
"Okay you have to hit one of the barrels on its spinning cone", she said.  
  
"Oh well that's huge help isn't it Haruko there's only a million of them!", he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's the best I got any shots that don't hit the weak sot will bounce ricochet off it", she told him.  
  
"Okay let's go", he said and he jumped out of the hole in the wall into the hallway where he shot his blue bass at the cone as Haruko covered him.  
  
There was no way to dodge all the shot firing off the mechanical weapon in the narrow hallway and Naota was shot numerous times by it and fell to the floor.  
  
"Takkun!!!", she yelled to the collapsed Nandaba.  
  
She jumped out and fired her guitar in mid-air and landed next to Naota.  
  
"He's not dead his red force field protected him against the attack", she thought to herself.  
  
Then something clicked in her head she had jumped out into the open hallway where she was a sitting duck to the robot.  
  
The robot didn't fire and she slowly turned around. "Huh! What", she said as she saw the broken machine. She hit the target.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
[In the Conference room]  
  
"No way", the lieutenant said shocked.  
  
"How'd she pull that off", the Coronal asked himself.  
  
"We're doomed", the lieutenant said.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS   
  
"Takkun", she said softly as she shook him. He opened his eyes  
  
"Huh", he said.  
  
"I did it!!!", she screamed in his ear.  
  
"Ah!", he said as he jumped up.  
  
"What'd you do", he asked her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious", she said pointing to the robot.  
  
"You beat him", he stated happily.  
  
"Well, I had a little help from Takkun", she said and winked at him and got up and started walking in the path the where the robot had came from.  
  
He also got up and followed her. They soon came to a door labeled MMms37 and below that it read Conference/Command Center.  
  
"This is it", she said and swung her guitar into it causing it to fall over. They stepped in and saw the two men sitting at the table.  
  
She walked up them and Naota followed. She picked up one of the men by the shirt. "Coronal Sykes is it and this must be your little lieutenant", she said with her evil grin.  
  
"Raharu, you are under arrest space pirate scum!", he yelled to her. She threw him into the air and shot him.  
  
She then turned to the other man and brought her guitar to his head. "Please don't shoot me! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!", he said hysterically.  
  
"I hate guys that beg!", she said and fired again and then she laughed. She ran to the center of the table which had a digital map.  
  
She looked at it. "Let's go", Haruko said as she opened a door and ran left.  
  
Naota followed her to a room with a circular blue core that was very large in circumference with a keyboard built into it.  
  
"Where are we?", he questioned her.  
  
"It's the core", she said and walked up to it and typed on the keyboard. She chuckled as she walked out. "Self-Destruct in one minute", the intercom blared over and over.  
  
"Okay let's go", she said and busted through the roof. He did the same and they proceeded until they came out of the mother ship.  
  
The yellow vespa was waiting for them. They both hoped on and rode off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Next time chap 11  
longest chapter yet!!! yay  
Well till next time Peace out


	11. Battle at the Outpost

So waz up everyone!!! This chapter is kinda shitty I think.I haven't got a flamer. Come on people make me laugh.Crobdan? how about you. FLAME ME come on people you can do it.  
  
Ta19:Waz up Takkun! I got this chapter done! this story will turn out pretty long so I hope you keep reading. Chapter 3 was really good in your story. I had Tennishotty2 review it for ya. Keep it coming. This suck ass excuse for a story will keep everyone amused until u update!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know! My whore house is fine and running! Should've seen the fourth of July Special.It was like a fuckin combo platter.  
  
FLCL:CBTMS CHAPTER:11 Battle at the outpost.  
  
S=Scene Change  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Well no turning back Takkun!", Haruko suddenly said after a half-hour of a akward silence that had fell over the couple since the barricade.  
  
"Huh? What now Haruko", he asked.  
  
"We destroyed those cruisers back there and that MS276", she said as she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Oh Shit! That's right", he said.  
  
"Ya your quite the criminal Takkun", she said her chuckling turning to laughter.  
  
"Say I was caught", he asked nervously.  
  
"You'd be executed", she said unable to contain her laughter.  
  
"How...How can you laugh at that Haruko!!!", he yelled at her laughing figure. Naota covered his face in his hands  
  
"Were Screwed", he said.  
  
"Waz that you wanna screw well okay my horny little Takkun", she said as she turned around. He was blushing furiously.  
  
"No Haruko", he told her.  
  
"Oh you don't want me to turn around. Oh I get why you were blushing and told me no. You want to take me from behind",She said a pinkish blush stained on her cheeks.  
  
"No! just drive forget I said anything", he said.  
  
S

(20 min. later)  
  
The yellow vespa was just passing a beautiful view of Mars. "Wow check that Haruko it's Mars", Naota yelled to her.  
  
"Oh Wow", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok Takkun hold on we got to get past the asteroid field", she said. The yellow vespa flew threw it masterfully.  
  
"See told you! I am a safe driver", she said doing a litlle victory dance.  
  
"Really is that why were heading towards an huge asteroid", he told pointing to the big space rock.  
  
"Ah!",she yelled as it just missed the small vespa.  
  
"Good driver huh!", Naota sarcastically said to her.  
  
"Whoops!", she replied to him  
  
S

A Medical Mechanica C2 (Class Two) space fighter passed by the debris of the barricade.  
  
{A/N: the Medical Mechanical fighters from chapter 10}  
  
"Neptune Post come in", said the man in the cockpit.  
  
"Yes were her fighter pilot what is the status of the barricade and why couldn't we get a hold of them", a women's voice said from a transmitter.  
  
"They were destroyed", he said back.  
  
S  
  
[Neptune post]  
  
"Okay pilot we understand.Your mission is complete come back home", said the women that was heard from the transmitter.  
  
She got up and walked down to a door labled General's quarters. She pressed a button next to the door.  
  
"Come in", a voice said from inside the room. She walked in to the room to see the General sitting down behind a desk.  
  
"Yes?", he asked her.  
  
"Sir. The barricade failed and Raharu has escaped", she said.  
  
"Damn! Captain Kares will have my neck for this", he said as he turned on a black laptop computer built in to the desk.  
  
"Dismised", he said as he accesed a link between the MMR(Medical Mechanica Royal) cruiser to report to the Captain.  
  
{A/N: The spaceship from Chapter 7 where Captain Kares is located.}  
  
"Yes General", Kares said to him over her own computer.  
  
"Captain, She got away and the barricade was destroyed", he said with his head down.  
  
"What! I thought you could handle this the on time whe have her cornered and you screwed it up!", she said enraged.  
  
"You disgraced yourself and the proud Medical Mechanica Empire", she said even more furiated.  
  
"We will intercept you to discuss this matter further in two days. Kares out", she said and the monitor went blank  
  
S  
  
V5 (Vardonian 5) speeder intercepted the two on the vespa.  
  
{A/N: Vardonian 5 is a Empire that borders the Medical Mechanica Empire. Earth and the entire solar system are within their empire. Vardonian 5 was briefly mentioned in Chapter 7}  
  
"CV(Cartharian Vespa) Class P you are in Miltary space. Please take the Neptune route out of the solar system or we will be forced to pursuit", said a male voice from the speeder.  
  
{A/N: (P) is the class of space vespa it is that is indicated on the front of the vespa. The Cartharian Empire borders Medical Mechanica Empire and the Uncharted Lands. They have been in deep war with Medical Mechanica for centuries. The Space Police Brotherhood is the Name for their Defensive and offensive army and also their police}  
  
"Whatever", she said as the vespa turned right which put them on a course toward Neptune as they went on. They had cleared the space.  
  
"Haruko what was that all about", Naota asked her.  
  
"We walked into Vardonian 5 Military Space", she said.  
  
S

[Neptune Post]

1 hour later  
  
The General is in his quarters staring into space sipping a drink. "I'm done for", he said. They yellow vespa flew by the window as it caught the general's eye.  
  
"Shit!", he said as he ran to the wall and pressed an intercom.  
  
"Raharu flew by send out the fleet", he yelled through the intercom.  
  
Out of the bottom of the post four hundred MMC2's flew out plus over forty cruisers and two MMWB (Medical Mechanica War Bird) came out of the post.  
  
{A/N: A war bird is the biggest artilery Medical Mechanica can dish out. Two times the size of a mother ship loaded to the teeth with weapons}  
  
"We got company Takkun", she said gesturing to the enormous fleet behind them.  
  
"Right", he said as he powered up grabed his bass and jumped off the still moving vespa.  
  
"Wait for me Takkun", she said as she stopped the vespa and jumped off to help. Naota swung his guitar destroying a wave of fighters. Haruko darted at the cruisers ripping her way through one of them and moving on.  
  
Naota made his way through the fighters to the main outpost where an arsenal of turrets shot at him he backed off after getting hit in the arm.  
  
Haruko had made her way through four more of the cruisers as Naota was being pursuited by the two war birds that took him a considerable way from Haruko.  
  
Noticing he turned around and darted towards one. Before Naota could attack both of them used a Flashscreen bomb that blinded him.  
  
S

[War Bird]  
  
"Good! while he's blinded transport him to the reinforced brig", said the Commander of the vessel.  
  
"We've sucessfully transported him to the brig", a voice said over an intercom. He got up and walked to a elevator that transported him to level -2B. He walked out of the elevator towards a window.  
  
"Soldier how long can we hold him in there", the commander asked while looking into a room where Naota stood up regaining his eyesight. The room was entirely made of some type of Metal.  
  
"A couple hours at best. We should transport him to MSPS4 (Maxiumum Security Prison Section 4) before he breaks through", the soldier said.  
  
"Very good inform the outpost we will be enroute to MSPS4",the commander said giving a look of fear at Naota  
  
S  
  
The now overwhelmed Haruko was fighting as best she could. But reinforcements were now showing up to help Medical Mechanica.  
  
S

[Neptune Post]  
  
The general is on the Main Command Center looking through a huge Monitor on the wall of Haruko who is now fighting on her vespa. Pressing a button on the wall he established a link between the two.  
  
"Raharu give up we have captured your ally and as Amarao has told us your lover and we have you overtaken from all sides there's no where to go", He said to her.  
  
S  
  
"Damn they have Takkun! I'll have to escape", she thought to herself as she took off on her vespa heading back to the Vardonian 5 Military Base.  
  
Haruko had made it too the base without being taken out.  
  
The Vardonian's suspecting an attack from the Medical Mechanica outpost let out their speeders and V5BS (Vardonian 5 Battleships) out to block the huge fleet coming toward the base.  
  
As the Vardonian's battled it out with Medical Mechanica Haruko had made her escape out of the solar system  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Readers I've got two other stories out

'Pain'

'Through This Camera'  
  
I'll be updating through this camera first then i'll do an update on this

until then Peace Out! Ta19


	12. Seperated

Hiya Loyal Fans, that is if i have any. It's a nice thought though. I'd like to state that the story really starts now. Everything else was just the entrance. I have ploted out that this story will go past 60 chapter easily so don't expect a short fanfiction. I'd like to think that by the end of the story i have at least a hundred reviews. Enough of my blabbering

New Policy: You review me, I review you

Today's chapter is dedicated to:

Takkun

C.R.D.SpAzZz

mamimi my alter ego

Disclaimer: I dont own flcl and if i did i'd make a sequel instead of making fanfictions of it.

Takkun19: I heard from a friend that Kazuya Tsurumaki attended the Anime Expo 2004 in L.A. and stated the possibility of the making of an Flcl sequel, I don't know if this is true or not and would like some information from the reviewers

Note: For this chapter, maybe others a scene change will be represented a capital s

FLCL:CBTMS

Chapter 12: Seperated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Warbird, Reinforced Brig]

A few hours later.

Naota sits in the middle of the room looking out the observation window.

"How will I get out", he thinks to himself as he hits the window with his bass guitar.

"Yes it's starting give way", he says excitedly as a fragment of glass popped out. He starts hitting it repeatedly.

A horrified soldier after witnessing this contacts his commander on the intercom.

"Sir we have a problem, he's making progress in his escape", said the soldier.

"We understand, we are almost at MSPS4", the commander said.

"Well just in case you might want to send a squad down", said the soldier.

S

[Kerath,Xeron]

A/N: Xeron is a planet at the edge of the Vardonian 5 Empire boundries.

Kerath is the biggest city in Xeron.

"Damnit!", Haruko yelled as she walked down a crowded street. She walked into a lobby area.

"Good evening do you need a room", said a Women standing behind a counter.

"Yes i'll need a room for a couple days", she said.

S

[MSPS4 'B' Space Center]

An Hour Later

Naota is being carried out of the ship by two fairly built men. They drag him to a gate.

"Prisoner #764 Naota Nandaba is to be transported to the Containment Area, his sedatation will wear off in a few minutes", said one of the men that was holding Naota.

[MMR Cruiser]

The High Council of the Medical Mechanica Empire are gathered in a room with a circular table where they all sat.

A man in the center who seemed to be the leader of the group were discussing the onraging war with the Cartharian Empire.

"Sorry to interupt", said Captain Kares as she walked into the room.

"What is it Kares", said the Council Leader Alkas.

"Yesterday, Raharu and a Earthling left Earth and attacked a barricade set around the planet, they then headed to our outpost orbiting Neptune and assaulted the post, The Earthling was captured and Raharu escaped", she said to him.

"Execute the Earthling", Alkas said.

"Our Earth contact Amarao says that Raharu is in love with this earthling and it would be mutually beneficial to keep him alive as bait then when Raharu come to rescue him we capture her and then we would be able to execute them both and get rid of this problem once and for all", she said.

"And how will we capture Raharu", he asked.

"We send a War Fleet to overwhelm her", she said. "We are in war with the Cartharians and we don't have fleets that we can throw at your disposal", He said sternly.

"We have an opportunity to catch her!",she said.

"Kares, we will send Elina the Council's Investigator to question the Earthling and we will decide what to do on this matter", he said.

"Thank you sir", she said as she walked out.

"So Raharu finally has a weakness" , Alkas said to the group. He used the intercom to call for Elina.

"If we capture her we could turn her to the Cartharians as a call for peace between the Empires", suggested Council Member Ileda.

"We will decide after our Investigator finds more information", replied Alkas

She walked in to the room. She walked up to the council leader "Council Investigator reporting for duty", she said.

S

[Kerath,Xeron]

"Let's see they captured him by the Neptune base, meaning the closest prisons would be in the fourth section or third Section of Medical Mechanica space",

Haruko thought to herself as she paced the room. "Four prisons", she said as she walked out of room.

S

[MSPS4 'B' Space Center]

"So this is Naota Nandaba", Elina asked as she looked through a window to see Naota sitting in the center of a room holding his guitar.

"Yes this is him", replied another women standing next to her.

"Why does he have that", the Council Investigator asked motioning towards the bass in his hands.

"We tried to take it while he was sadeted but as soon as one of our men touched it he woke up and tried to escape", she said.

"I see, I would like to question him", Elina told her.

"Let me open the intercom", she said as she worked a control pad.

"Please leave the council requests I talk to the human personally", Elina said.

"Naota Nandaba, I represent the Council of the Medical Mechanica Empire", she said. Naota got up and walked towards her and spit on the window.

"And I represent the side of my ass that dosen't give two shits about who you are!", he said as he turned around

"It would be most wise if you cooperate with me", she said to him. He disragarded her statement.

"Where's Haruko?", Naota asked.

"Haruko?",she asked confused.

"Raharu", he said.

"She escaped us", she said.

"My turn for a question, tell me about yourself and your connection with Raharu", she asked.

"why should I tell you?", he asked. She walked over to the panel.

"I need to know, We can do this easily", she said.

"Piss off", he quickly snapped back.

"Fine", she replied as she pressed the panel. A orange ray hit Naota in the chest. His screams of pain could be heard throughout the corridors of the prison.

She stopped the ray as he fell to his knees in pain. "Now tell me",she yelled.

"I won't tell you", he said faintly. She pressed the panel again. The ray hit him again as he fell to the ground whimpering in pain.

"Last chance", she said.

"No!", he yelled to her.

"Fine, You and that slut will die together", she said as she pressed it again. The ray hit Naota but he was unfazed as he stared at the ground.

"What's going on", she said as she stared at him. He looked up his eyes were glowing a brilliant red.

He slammed his guitar into the window and cracked it. Elina put the ray on a life threatning level that knocked him back towards the wall.

"Haruko", he said as he blacked out.

"Holy Shit! he almost broke through", she said as she looked at the huge cracks in the window.

S

[MSPS3 'A' Space Center] Maximum Security Prison Section 3

Two hours later

"Security Alert", a intercom blared continunsly as Haruko slammed through the walls.

Letting out a stream of Criminals that were rebeling against the gaurds. Satisfied that Naota wasn't there she jumped on her vespa and took off with two Medical Mechanica Cruisers pursuiting her.

She turned around to face them. "You think you threaten me!", She yelled to them.

One of them darted to the left to attack her as the other one shot it's Main Blasters at her which she easily avoided and flew of to the one that was coming towards her.

She skimed the surface of the vessel heading towards the area where the Command Center sat.

One of the turrets blasted her in her arm and she backed off from the ship and fired her guitar a few times the area where the reactor sat.

The shot caused a chain reaction the destroyed the cruiser. She then jumped on her vespa and went to attack the other cruiser that was trying to escape.

S

an hour later

[MMR Cruiser Debate Room]

Elina returned from her visit to MSPS4 to report. "Leader Alkas, Naota Nandaba is unwilling to give any information", she said.

"He shall live..for now,Raharu has already attacked MSPS3 'A' ", Alkas told Elina

{A/N: In all 57 Sections of the Medical Mechanica Empire there are two MSP's One labeled 'A' and the other 'B' It has not become important until now so I will now label it as such, Ex: MSPS4 'B'}

"How will you proceed with the attack then", she asked him.

"We will send a small war fleet, which should take her out if it fails we will kill him", Alkas said as the other Council Members nodded with uncertainly.

"But sir we can't just send a war fleet when we are constantly in battle with the Cartharian Empire", she said to him.

"We have no other choice, if we let her rampage for her search continue she will cripple us before the Cartharians do", he said with confidence.

"Raharu's search for Atomsk isn't restricted to our empire, she searchs the galaxy", she said.

"Yes that is true she will penetrate the Cartharian Empire, But she is going through us first", he said.

"Your right", she said convinced.

"Dismissed", he said and she walked out.

"Get me Captain Kares", he said over an intercom. A few minutes later Kares walked into the room.

"Ah, Kares we have to talk", Alkas said.

"Yes?", she questioned.

"As you know Raharu has attacked MSPS3 'A', we have decided to use a small war fleet to attacks when she reaches MSPS4 'B' and if she escapes Naota Nandaba is to be executed", said Alkas.

"So you saw my way did you", she said boasting.

"Don't get cocky Kares", said Alkas.

"If the army fails and she gets him how do we kill him then", she asked Alkas.

"If the army starts to fall eliminate him, send Zarlon to follow her if she escapes", he said.

"Zarlon? The famous Bounty Hunter", she said. "Yes, I heard he tracked her down and almost killed her", he said.

"Almost killed her, how do you know he will fight for us he comes from the Uncharted Lands he has no honor", she said unsatisfied.

"True but for the right price he will, It will be like an old friend for Raharu",he said.

S

[MSPS3 'B' Space Center]

Another hour later.

"Intruder Alert", a intercom blared as Haruko rushed through the corridors being chased by a squad of MMPD (Medical Mechanica Prison Defenders).

{A/N: Agile humanoid robots, Titanium Outer Body, Class 2 Blasters built into both arms.}

She realized that Naota wasn't there and decided to make her escape. She rushed through them shoting her guitar disabling most of them.

She still being chased she blasted her way through a wall and out the outer hull with many Medical Mechanica C1 (Class One) space fighters chasing after her.

She turned around and shot at them. The fighters dodged the shots and let out their own stream that she dodged as well. She turned around and rushed at them.

She destroyed a few of them and jumped on her waiting vespa. She took off towards an asteriod field. The fighters backed off when she entered the field.

Haruko easily maneuvered through the field and had made her escape and headed towards the next prison.

[MMR Cruiser]

3 hours later

"Zarlon, We have a proposition for you" Alkas said to a man standing next to him. He wore a black cloak making his face only visible, his piercing red eyes were all you could see in the dimmed room.

"What kind of proposition", his low voice asked. "

Raharu is heading towards MSPS4 at this very moment to rescue an Earthling named Naota Nandaba and we need you to kill her, I hear you have had associations with her", Alkas said.

"Why should I help", he said.

"The reward for her body, dead or alive, would be great",Alkas said as he walked towards a door motioning Zarlon to follow. His jet-black hair became visible as he walked out, His face was expressionless as he spoke.

"How many Galaxy Credits are you offering for her capture", he said.

"Currently twenty-two million Galaxy Credits are being offered", Alkas said as they walked down a hallway.

"I accept your offer, Raharu shall die", Zarlon said.

S

[MSPS4 'A' Space Center]

Haruko went to the command center of the abandoned prison. She looked through the prisoner log, Naota was not in the prisoner log. She left the prison and jumped on her vespa.

She was being attacked by a Space Defense Weapon from a planet named Kaleon 4 as she tried to escape the chase of three cruisers that had taken off from the planet earlier.

She escaped the range of the weapon and came to a full stop making her pursuers advance in front of her. The suprised cruisers rushed to turn around but to no avail, haruko took advantage of the situation quickly and fired her guitar rapidly and took out the thrusters in the rear of the ship rendering them helpless without propulsion.

She took off not wanting to waste her time. "Takkun must be at the other prison", she thought to herself as she headed towards MSPS4 'B'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I decided to end the chapter here. Yes the story is getting complicated but fear not. I'm working on this document with information on my story including, Defensive Capabilities of the Empires and Empire Backgrounds, Character Profiles, ect. It should be done by Monday. I'll put a notice of its completion in my story summary. E-mail me if you need it and i'll send you one. I'll update in a couple of days, so probably thursday at the latest,

Chapter 13: Prison Encounter

My new chapter will be dedicated to all new reviewers.

Ta19


	13. Prison Encounter

Waz up people!

This chappie dedicated to:

Dust2134

Blackman

Review me and I'll review you.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 13: Prison Encounter

S = Scene change.

New: POV's will be noted instead of location. EX: NAME POV 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[MMR Cruiser]

"Zarlon, Alkas has given total command of the assault to you", Kares said to Zarlon as they walked towards the launch bay.

"Shouldn't you be in command Kares", Zarlon asked.

"Yes I should but Alkas thinks you should be in charge", Kares said.

"He is paranoid, he doesn't trust his own soldiers, he is a dangerous leader", Kares said to him.

"How did that happen", Kares asked noticing a metal cosmetic arm.

{A/N: Looks like jet's arm from cowboy bebop}

"A battle that almost cost me my life, a constant reminder", Zarlon said.

[Flashback]

"This is my chance to strike", Zarlon thought to himself watching Haruko occupying herself in a bar. Haruko sensed him there for some time and I came to no surprise that she was able to quickly dodge the shots from his Nartharian Blasters.

{A/N: Flesh Dematerilizer, very rare weapon, only found in the Uncharted Lands.}

She raced out the bar and to her vespa. Zarlon followed jumping on his Land Glider. The two exchanged fire for an hour or so, never being able to hit each other.

Haruko was the one to end the pursuit by suddenly jumping off the vespa aiming her guitar in mid-air toward Zarlon's Energy Stabilizers flipping the Glider on its side.

{A/N, Energy Stabilizers: Regulates the gliding of the Land Glider}

Haruko cautiously approached the wreckage with her guitar ready to fire. Zarlon quickly jumped out from the wreckage and darted towards her. He forced the guitar out of her hands and on to the ground twenty feet away.

He saw an opportunity to attack while she was dazed. He kneed her in the stomach ant then punched the side of her face sending her flying.

He pulled out his Nartharian blasters only finding them to have a zero charge, he threw them down a grabbed his standard Blaster and shot her in both legs, and her right arm.

He walked up to her with a sinister grin on his face with one of his blasters pointed at her.

"I guess this is the end of the great Raharu", he said now with the blaster only inches away from her head.

"You wish!", she said smacking it out of his hands and rushing for the guitar, she used her guitar to reflect the shots that came as she advanced at him.

She slammed the guitar into his right shoulder knocking him unconscious. She then made her escape.

[End Flashback]

[MSPS4 'B']

2 hours later

Zarlon stepped out of a Medial Mechanica Space Cruiser.

"Welcome to MSPS4", said the Commander of the prison.

"How is the preparation coming", Zarlon asked the Commander.

"So far good, two War Birds have arrived, and two more are on the way", the commander said.

"How many fighters have been sent", he asked.

"Come with me", the commander said directing him to Launch bay.

"Over five hundred MMC1 Space Fighters have showed up including over a thousand MMC2's and MMC3's Fighters have also showed up, and we have also received fifty Cruisers", the commander said.

"Perfect", he said.

[MMR Cruiser]

1 hour later

"Leader Alkas, we have a problem!", Council Member Ileda said.

"What is it Ileda", Alkas asked.

"Vardonian 5 have declared war! A fleet was reported by S2SO (Section 2 Space Outpost)", Ileda said shocking the members.

"Why?!",Alkas asked her.

"Raharu was trying to escape at the outpost, we pursuited firing on her, she passed through the Vardonian 5 base and seeing our fleet they took it as a act of war", She said.

"Try to negotiate", he said.

"We tried they won't listen", she said.

"Where are they heading", he asked.

"If they continue their course, they will pass through section three, four, and then seven through twenty-four", She said.

"We must stop them, we need to send a fleet to intercept them", alkas said.

"All of our fleets are fighting the Cartharian Empire", she stated.

"Wait! did you say their fleet would head through section four", he asked getting up from his seat.

"Yes, why?", she asked.

"We have a fleet at the Maximum Security Prison, when will the the fleet intercept it", he asked.

"About twenty minutes", she said.

"We must inform them",he said.

"How? they raised their shields cutting off communication", she said.

"Damnit!"

S 

[MSPS4 'B', space]

"Here it is", Haruko said as she started to see the front of the prison. She jumped off her vespa and dived down to attack from the bottom.

"Okay, here we go", she thought as she pulled out her guitar. She slammed through the bottom hull flying straight through all the way to the outer hull. She smiled at her work and went to attack again, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Holy shit", she yelled as the ships took off from the launch bay. Haruko took off in the other direction.

The fighters shot their blasters at the agile alien, Haruko had the fighters out-matched easily dodging their attacks like child's play.

After annihilating the first wave of fighters with only a few scratches she headed towards the next wave of the more experienced fighters.

As soon as they clashed all hell broke loose, Haruko looked like some stream of light, her form only becoming visible now and then.

Ships exploded around herself, she was everywhere. She overwhelmed them and soon enough only a few stray fighters survived.

She darted towards one of the advancing cruisers. She forced herself into the ship and flashed down the hallways, she stopped in engine room and blasted the core and she was off again with a wall of fire behind.

She escaped moments before the entire vessel blew apart destroying a few nearby cruisers as well.

S 

[MSPS4 'B',Main control room]

"Should we kill him now", asked a soldier.

"No, Not yet Alkas specifically said to me to wait until Raharu has overtook the war birds', Zarlon said.

"Yes sir",he said.

"Zarlon, Vardonian 5 War Fleet is on the radar", a female soldier said.

"What? I thought your people were allies with them",Zarlon asked walking over to the radar to confirm what she said.

"Yes we are", she said.

"Sir, they raised their shields and are preparing to fire!", she said shocked.

"Prepare the turrets, Maximize shields", he said.

S 

[MSPS4 'B',space]

She was about to attack when she saw the Vardonian 5 war fleet.

''what are they doing here", she asked herself. Then something suprised her, they fired upon the prison and the ships.

"Takkun", she said. She rushed into the prison frantically searching for him. The time was running out, the Vardonian 5 fleet was overpowering the prison.

She found him, unconscious on the floor. She quickly went to the panel to open the door only to find it was password protected.

She tried over and over with it with no success. She gave it up and started hitting her guitar against the window, panicking as the minutes passed by.

"Takkun, I won't leave you", she cried smashing at the window. The walls started to collapse.

"Takkun!", she yelled as she broke through the window. She couldn't believe it, she picked him up and they flew out. The prison blew up seconds later and the fleet closed on them.

She got on her vespa with him.

"We are not soldiers of the Medical Mechanica Empire, we need help", she said over the vespa's communicator to the Main Vardonian 5 Battleship

S 

[V5BS]

"What do you think, Captain", asked their lieutenant.

"Scan them", the captain said.

"One is from our empire and is seriously injured and the other one is a Cartharian", the lieutenant said.

"Bring them aboard", the captain said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes and that is another chapter done heading right to the hall of shit. oh well, stay tuned little kiddies cause the next episode is a nice big and juicy lemon.

Chapter 14: Reunited, oh yea and remember I have the document with names of ships and bases and their abbreviations for each empire, Empire Background, and character profile.

Believe me, it will be easier to understand the story.

E-mail me with the subject "Request" and I will e-mail the document to you

LOVE AND PEACE

Ta19


	14. Reunited

Hiya people!

Today's chapter will contain a lemon, so if anyone is offended please leave... now for all the faithful readers, enjoy. I am so sorry for the delay, you can blame my brother.

This Lemon dedicated to:

Dragon Kamui

Dust2134

Ultima Tech

Review me and I review you

Disclaimer: I dont own flcl or any of its characters even though I would love to own the lovely haruko. As for the lemon it came off the tree in the back.

Here it is Dragon Kamui, chapter 14.

CBTMS

Chapter 14: Reunited

S scene change

NAME POV POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for letting us dock on your ship", haruko said standing next to the captain and Liutienat on the Command Center.

"It was no problem, I am Captain Oceal and this is lieutenant Sandrez", said the captain.

"I'd like to see Takkun", Haruko said.

"Of course, follow me", the Captain said escorting her to a door leading directly into the Medical Lab.

"Haruko, this is the Main Medical Officer", he said walking out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fernandez", the medical officer said.

"I did some research on the patient, He's a human from Earth", she exclaimed walking into another room. Haruko followed to see him on a table unconscious.

"Will he be okay", Haruko asked the doctor.

"Yes, he is perfectly healthy and i'm giving him some time to rest", she said.

"I've never seen a human so far out in space", the doctor added checking Naota's body with some sort of handheld medical device.

"Why? the planets in your territory", haruko said to her.

"Yes, the planets in our system, but we cant just take humans off the planet, the're just not ready for the conception of other intelligent life", the doctor said escorting her to the Command Center.

"We have a room prepared for you", said the lieutenant waiting for her.

"Thank you for the hospitality, could you notify me when he wakes up", she asked.

"Certainly, now would you follow me", he asked.

S

MMR Cruiser

1 hour later

"Alkas, the prison was attacked by a Vardonian 5 fleet', he said to Alkas walking out of the launch bay.

"Yes, they have declared war on us", Alkas replied.

"You knew, and you send me to die!", he screamed.

"Settle down, we did not know until just recently", Alkas said.

"The offer still stands, hunt her down and kill her", Alkas added and walked into his personal room.

S

V5BS Haruko's Personal room

3 hours later

Naota walked through the door startling Haruko.

"Takkun!", she said pulling him into deep embrace.

"Haruko, I thought i'd never see you again", he said enjoying their embrace. He pushed her onto the bed and gently laid on top of her looking into those wild yellow eyes.

He kissed her soft lips savoring the sweet taste they brought to him. Traveling down her neck putting her in a state of bliss, stopping at the sensitive area around her pulse suckling softly making her moan quietly.

Moving lower he gently slid her shirt off and undid her bra, he started massaging her left breast and teasing the other one with his tongue putting haruko into a state of ecstasy, he loved how he could do that.

He started to give her neck some more attention but Haruko pushed him over so she was on top.

Giving the startled Naota a sinister smile she shoved their lips together demanding for entrance which he gladly gave to her, she tasted every inch his mouth and moved to his shirt which she quickly removed, and licking down to his waistline moving up again teasingly putting him in a trance of pleasure, she played at one of his nipples as she reached inside his pants to a more sensitive place that she quickly centered her attention to.

She grasped his length tightly making him let out a deep moan slowly engulfing him in her mouth, slowly going inch by inch letting him soak in every ounce of pleasure.

Crying out her name like a plea, holding on to her for dear life as she quickened her pace as the cries got louder, a final glass shattering cry to be heard throughout the galaxy.

She came up to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to suck on her pulse, lost in bliss she entangled her hands in his hair, he moved his hand down to her pants and gently slid his fingers in touching her in her womanly spot making her softly moan, as he kissed at her pulse.

He played at her left breast with a free hand as he moved his attention to a lower part of her body, he slowly took off her pants then her underwear.

He gently slid a finger into her moist core, gently pushing in and out. He pushed in another finger, gently massaging her sensitive area.

He moved his head down to her center, sliding his tongue down the gap getting a very loud moan from her, He kissed and licked at her clit being rewarded with even louder moan than before, he quickened his pace and tugged at it a little and she climaxed, he licked up her sweet juices, he moved away from her center.

She was lost in post-climax enjoying the feeling he induced in her. He slide his length into her pushing slow at first, but eventually increased his speed as they moaned together for the next hour their emotions flowed in a sea of love.

S

Command Center

1 hour later

"Call her", said Oceal looking at a history report on Haruko.

"Haruko, report to the Command Center", a soldier said on an intercom. Moments later Haruko walked into the Command Center with Naota by her side.

"You called me?", she asked.

"Yes we did, Raharu", the Captain said walking up to her.

"We did a background check on you", he said walking back to a monitor on a working center displaying her profile.

"Haruha Raharu, wanted all over the galaxy", he said walking again to her.

"Luckily, not by our own Empire", he said smirking at her.

"You could be a great asset to us", the lieutenant said walking up to the captain.

"Yea, but that depends on what good a deal like this would be worth to me", Haruko said.

"I like your style, a true space pirate, and you Naota is it", said the Captain.

"Yea, that's me, but haruko's right what's in it for us", Naota said reinstating the question.

"fifty thousand Vardonian 5 credits and protection on this ship", Oceal said.

"But i thought you wanted our protection", haruko said with one of her cat stares.

"I guess so", Oceal replies smiling.

"Well, Takkun guess were hangin here for a while", haruko says.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep thats it, stay tuned for chapter 15, i'll update real soon!

Ta19 out


	15. Morning Pandemonium

Notes from the author.

Okay people, just maybe…just maybe I have a few devoted fans. No flamers yet huh people, and I thought I'd get at least one flamer for last chapter huh people…looks around But I did get an e-mail, one pissed off parent complaining about chapter 3 and 14…it confuses me though why these damn parents bother authors such as me. Because for one I'm not writing these lemons so some lonely guy can have fun with it, which makes me shiver, but because I feel that the relationship between these characters will call for it at one time or another and come on are my chapter's consecutive graphic sex scenes? Chapter three and fourteen, wow I use sex chapters often don't I. I don't ask for much, hell I don't ask of you to read it, just for my readers to be aware that it is rated R for and specifically said romance and a few graphic scenes will be expected. Thanks for your time

And this chapter dedicated to:

Takkun

Dragon Kamui

Dust2134

a )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: not mine as you know

V5BS (A/N: Which stands for Vardonian 5 Battle Ship) is the class of cruiser that Naota and Haruko are currently on at the moment. The name of this specific ship is the Recosia and when seen will be shown as V5S Recosia (A/N: Vardonian 5 Ship Recosia)

Chapter 15: Morning Pandemonium

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V5S Recosia Personal Quarters

A light flickered in a dark room, moments later completely turning on. Haruko woke up with a yawn and looked over at the sprawled out Naota.

"Hee hee, this will be perfect", Haruko said in her mischievous voice of hers. She carefully aligned her foot to his head.

"Haruko, stop it!" Naota whined in a half asleep voice as Haruko pulled her foot back. She giggled with a slight satisfaction.

"Is he asleep again", she pondered. Lifting her head giving her a better look at his face. Her face turned red with anger

"How dare he ignore me?" She thought to herself. She brought her leg back and with a small smile on her face she flung it into his face.

"Oww!" Naota whined looking up at Haruko awake now.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Other than me just feeling like it" she played with him. He frowned at her.

"Well, quit it!" he said.

"You should learn how to have some fun once in a while Takkun" Once again she aligned her foot and kicked him hitting him in the ear this time.

"Oww that hurt damn it!" he said yelling at her.

"You don't have to be so mean, Takkun", she said giving him a pouty look. He sat up in the bed

"Me, be mean? You're the mean one Haruko, kicking me; besides what are you going to do if I'm mean?" Naota asked challengingly with a sly smile.

"Oh you'll see", she said walking into another room. Naota watched her disappear into the room with a confused look on his face, when she returned his face turned to fear.

"What…what are you going to doing with that?" Haruko stood at the front of her bed with her twin-neck guitar.

"Rah!" Haruko crashed the guitar into the bed as Naota dived out of the way.

"Are you mad, Haruko?!" Naota yelled looking at the demolished bed. He looked at the crazy look in her eye.

"Oh crap", he said.

"I'm gonna kill you", she yelled as she started shooting at him. Naota took a quick dive behind a couch.

"Stop it Haruko". Naota attempted a dive toward his Rickenbacker guitar, but retreated with Haruko's accurate shots.

"Haruko! You're going to blow my Fucking head off!" he screamed at her from behind the couch.

"If I'm lucky my Takkun", she replied.

"Don't make me go red on your ass", he yelled just before Haruko blew the couch away leaving him totally defenseless.

"Guess I don't have a choice", he thought as he powered up and quickly for his guitar and ending up in Haruko's face before she could react.

"Boo". She snarled and swung her guitar at him and he blocked.

"Oh it's on Takkun", she said.

V5S Recosia Command Center

A red alert alarm blared in the command center.

"What the hell is happening?" Lieutenant Sandrez asked a soldier working at a console.

"Check the area for Medical Mechanica ships" Captain Oceal said to the same soldier.

"No ships sir, it seems its coming from our guest's personal quarters", the soldier said.

"What?" Sandrez said dumbfounded.

"Put the security camera of that room on the main monitor", Oceal stared at the monitor. As the screen turned on the image of haruko and the red Naota with his guitar fighting each other appeared.

"Bed troubles?" Sandrez commented making a few of the soldier's chuckle.

"Sandrez get a squad down there, bring them to me", Oceal said.

Outside the room in the corridor

"This is the door up ahead", Sandrez yelled to the firing squad behind him. Haruko and Naota slammed through the wall to the floor in a daze.

"What in the hell are you two doing", he yelled to them.

"She started it", Naota said with a following smack in the head by her.

"Come with me you two!"

V5S Recosia Command Center

The squad walked in to the Center with Haruko and Naota.

"I would like to know what the hell you were doing", Oceal snapped. Haruko and Naota looked at each other.

"Well?" he asked.

"We were having a little fun recreation", Haruko said as Naota smacked his forehead with his hand.

"A little fun recreation? That caused over twenty thousand Vardonian credits!".

"You know what I know how to solve this, instead of your fifty thousand Vardonian credit reward you'll get half of that" Oceal said satisfied.

"Good job Haruko", Naota scolded.

"Whoops", she said grinning.

V5S Recosia Corridor

1 hour later

"And over here we have one of the many training rooms" Sandrez said. Haruko, Naota and the lieutenant walked down the empty hallway all looking equally bored.

"Tell me again why we must do this", Haruko whined.

"I told you because Captain Oceal thinks this will keep you two out of trouble, which I don't see how, I'm surprised something hasn't blow up again", Sandrez said.

"This is your fault Haruko you and your psychotic episodes", Naota said to her.

"Oh blame me, Takkun", she said crossing her arms.

"You smashed the guitar through the bed", he said.

"Bed troubles", Sandrez stated at Naota.

He blushed furiously as Haruko laughed.

"It was not, you jerk, she kicked me in the head", Naota said pointing at Haruko with a frown on his face.

"Sure, whatever you say Nandaba", Sandrez said. After a moment of silence Sandrez spoke up again.

"And we have the armory to the right", he said.

"Let's go in there", Naota said.

"Hell, why not?" Sandrez said opening the door, and walked in motioning for them to follow. Naota's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Look at all the weapons I think I've died and gone to heaven", he said.

"Yea, I know isn't it great", Sandrez agreed.

"I will never understand a man's obsession with guns", haruko said still bored.

"Holy shit, check this out", Naota said nearing one of the guns.

"You stay away from that", Sandrez said stepping in front of him.

"Come on, I won't shoot it", Naota whined.

"There's no way in hell will I let you touch a Vardonian Disrupter after what you did to the ship", he said, at that moment an alarm went off being temporarily silenced by a voice over from Oceal.

"Everyone to their battle positions, this is not a drill the planet Nareth under the control of Medical Mechanica has fired upon us!" the voice over ended followed by the blaring of the alarm.

"I think things just got interesting"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it chapter 15.

Ta19 out


End file.
